Let me see
by Caroline Lily-ann Youla
Summary: What if Belle was as wild as the sea. The beast so rejected and scorned he won't believe anyone. Belle accidentally impedes all of his plans. The amount of trouble Belle pulls him into. Beast purposefully slows her down. But secretly falls in love with her troublesome ways. Hopefully they can balance each other out.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Annabelle. I love my life.

My father is wonderfully generous, albeit slow, merchant. I have three brothers and two sisters. My mother, however, died having me and my sisters.

Charles is the oldest. He was married and had two boys. I would talk about Plato and play chess with him whenever I could.

Next came the twins, Timothy and Jeremy. I called them Tim and Jim. They let nobody else call them that. I would go on multiple outings with them. Adventure was their calling in life I believe. They've passed their impressive bravery to their children.

Then the triplets. Gabrielle, Isabelle and I. They were very lady like. Blonde and blue eyed like the rest of my family. They could paint fabulously well, had the patience to do needle work, and could flirt like professionals.

I however, am different. I'd read before I painted, play the piano before needle work, talk philosophy and science before gossip, and I was too flighty to flirt properly. Not to mention, I had fiery red hair and amber colored eyes. I was just different from them.

I got along very well with their husbands though. Isabelle's husband was like Charles, I learned enough about science from him to be able to teach it. Gabrielle's husband was musically inclined; he lent me piano music quite frequently. I borrowed books from them both.

I am the youngest, and still not married.

XXXXX

One day my father came home from a business trip, with a blond stranger. My father looked incredibly sad. I never wanted my father to be unhappy. I ran outside to meet him, to try and cheer him up.

"Father!" I cried as I burst through the door and ran to hug him. My father let out a sob as he caught me in a vice like hug. "Whatever is the matter?" I gasped, glancing at the stranger. He looked at me with curiosity. I looked back at him in confusion.

"Go get your brothers, this man has a request. I'll get your sisters," my father said sadly. I nodded, running to get my horse.

As soon as she was ready I lept on and rushed to Charles house, which was in between Tim and Jims.

"Charles!" I cried, leaping off my mare. She was an energetic, but very well trained and sweet thing.

Charles looked out a window down at me.

"What's wrong Belle?" he asked as Tim and Jim came running from Jim's house. Tim's oldest boy Jeremy was running with them. He had his father's blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Father must be in trouble. He came home extremely sad, with a stranger. He's gone to get Gabby and Isa."

Charles looked at Tim and Jim, who looked at him.

"My carriage is ready, I was going to take Jim into town," Tim said putting his hand on his sons head. "Go in, stay with your mother until I come back, ok?" Tim said to him. That Jim nodded and ran back inside.

"Hurry, we'll follow you back," my brother said as Charles came out of his house. I nodded and ran to my horse, jumping on and flying back to father.

XXXXX

"I know it sounds ridiculous," the stranger named Matthew said.

"Of course it sounds ridiculous," Charles exclaimed, "it sounds like it may as well be some curse."

"Why the first child father saw?" Tim asked

"True, what if it had been Isa he first saw?" Jim said. Isabelle put her hands on her stomach, which was eight months pregnant.

"We just got lucky I guess," I said, patting her shoulder with a smile. Gabrielle, the oldest of us triplets, sighed and glared at the stranger.

"Look, all I'm here to is be a guide back-" Matthew began.

"I thought it was an act of charity. It was stormy, I got let in. All I wanted to do was pick a rose for my daughter here."

"We gave you food, rest, warmth; you seem very nice-" he tried again

"If I had known one flower could have caused all this, I wouldn't have even glanced at them."

"Well, they grew over his parents graves, but that's-"

"I feel remorse for it, but this is verging on insanity."

"Why don't I just go?" I offered again.

"No!" Charles said, "We know nothing of the character of this man, or anyone he works with."

"By fathers account, it is a nice place to be. It was warm and welcoming. And, I'll be able to write you all. Also, I can leave whenever I want to,"

"Her points are good ones," Gabrielle said, "and what if she meets a man there?" she smiled hopefully at me. My face fell into a cold glare.

"Or we could just kill Matthew," Jim said, staring at the stranger.

"I second," Tim said. Matthew paled very quickly and opened his mouth to speak.

"Maybe not kill, but definitely get rid of," Charles said contemplatively, also staring at the man.

"This is getting very dark very quickly," I said, "I see no reason why I shouldn't go. I need to do something else with my life. I love it here, and I love all of you, and I expect to be back soon. But I can't live in one place- hoping things will change- when I won't actively try and change them myself."

"I suppose," Isa whispered thoughtfully.

"What about a vote?" Tim suggested, "We'll do as the majority sees fit." Matthew looked at us as though we were insane.

"All in favor of Annabelle leaving," Charles said. All but my father voted in the affirmative.

"Opposed?" Charles asked, looking at Father.

"Of course I'm opposed," he said, "my little girl is being taken away."

"The adventure though," Jim said, Tim nodding by his side.

"The unknown," Father said, "how sure are we about her safety?"

"On my honor," Matthew said.

"Well, that's just fabulous," Father said sarcastically, "the honor of a stranger is all we have."

"What about one of your sons?" Matthew said hopefully.

"We all have small children," Charles said, "We can't just abandon them like that."

"I'm the only one single; I'll write every chance I get," I said

We all turned to look at my father. He just looked down at the table; the tears started rolling down his face.

"Alright," he whispered

XXXXX

The goodbyes were tear filled and yet still full of laughter. My father, still against it, but becoming more lenient as Jim and Tim wrote down many question that I was meant to answer.

 _Was the owner of the castle really as ugly and awful as they say?_

 _Are there really secret tunnels in the castle?_

 _Was there any truth to the conspiracy of the old King and Queens death?_

 _Why was the young Prince allowed to rule for so long?_

 _Why was the neighboring castle allowing traveler to come along, just to steal their children?_

I laughed at that last one. They expected a detailed report in each of the letters.

Matthew rolled his eyes when I showed him the list on our ride to the castle of the neighboring kingdom.

"The owner is the King, he not awful at all, I don't believe him to be ugly in any sense of the word. There are secret tunnels in the castle. Just as there are secret tunnels in every castle. No, there is no conspiracy. The Queen died and the Kings heart decided it was best to follow her. Leading to a heart attack. The young Prince- now King- is part of the royal line. Does it not make sense for him to rule his kingdom? To the last one, do you know how terribly boring it gets in castle when you have a self imposed confinement?"

"Self imposed?"

"Yes,"

"Why complain about the loneliness of a self imposed solitary confinement? Surely he knew what he was getting himself into," I said with a laugh

"I don't understand you," Matthew said

"That's quite fine, not many people do," I said with a grin that wrinkled my nose. Matthew tried to hide a smirk, and failed.

"One day, sir knight," I said looking at him, "I will get a smile out of you."

"Are you trying to flirt?"

"Have much practice with flirty girls then?"

"An odd amount," Matthew said, "one day I'll understand you I believe."

"My older brother, Charles, says trying it'll be like trying to understand the sea."

"Why's that?"

"You can go back and ask if you'd like," I smirked

"I'm not that curious,"

"What?" I laughed, "You don't want to go back and talk with my family?"

"They did almost decide to kill me, and then right after decided to vote and let you go. It was very confusing,"

"I understand. They change rather quickly don't they? Almost as quickly as the sea," I said glancing at him.

"Understood," Matthew said, revealing a smirk.

"How long is the trip to the castle?" I asked after patting my mare, named Robin.

"It takes about two days, at this walk,"

"Shall we go faster then?" I asked with a knowing grin. Matthew looked back at me quickly, but I pushed Robin into a run. I laughed loudly as I heard Matthews shout of surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

As we approached the castle gates, Matthew looked so confused.

"What are your thoughts Matthew?" I asked him as the gates opened.

"It'll be very odd to have you here at the castle. Laughter is something desperately needed here. I'm hoping you can change the King."

"Just by laughing?" I asked.

"Yes, just be how you've been on the trip and it'll be… great," Matthew said with a slight laugh.

"You've become so comfortable," I said with a smile.

"You're just so light hearted," Matthew said trying to keep back a smile as we walked into the castle. I laughed, hearing it echo through the empty halls. I almost felt a little scared at the noise of emptiness. Some of the servants gave me strange looks.

"Does no one here smile?" I asked as I saw a few people wander by as somber as a funeral party. Matthew stared a little longingly at the group as they walked by. I looked back at the group, wondering about his stare. I saw nothing joyful in the group.

"Not enough, but I've glimpsed a few, but far between," he said with a secretive smile at me.

"Ahhh, sir, you have presented me with an enigma about yourself," I grinned at him. He shook his head, going back behind his stoic mask. "The mystery only grows most interesting the more you try to hide it."

"I feel as though we grown much too close much too fast," Matthew concluded as we walked past a door. It was very grand.

"What's in here?" I asked, putting my hand on the handle.

"The library," he responded. I gasped with joy, and nearly opened the door then. I gave him a questioning look. He waved his hand at the door.

I pushed the door open, revealing an extremely extensive library. My amber eye grew quite wide, as did my smile. All the books, thousands of them, shelves stuffed with books reaching to the ceiling of this grand, glorious room. I walked up to a shelf, pulling one of my favorites out.

Shakespeare's Julius Caesar.

"That one?" Matthew asked, "Why? The fairy tales are over here,"

"I like fairy tales just as well, but there's something about these books that catch my interest," I said putting it back.

"If you say you read Plato—" Matthew began

"I prefer Aristotle" I said, throwing him a daring smile. Matthew looked caught off guard, but snapped to attention suddenly. I turned around, Aristotle's _De Anima_ dropped from my hands.

Behind me stood a man, I suppose. I had to suppose it was man, the frame being tall and broad. Taller then I, who was an awkwardly tall and lanky girl. The clothes he had were brown, gloves on his hands and a mask making him faceless. I could not even see his hair.

I shoved my fear away and stuck my hand out to him. He looked at it, I imagined thoughtfully, before shaking it.

"Hello," I said with a smile, "what a delightful library you have."

"Thank you," he said, the voice deep, farther solidifying the idea that this person was a man.

"You must be very proud of it," I said, slipping the book back where I had found it.

"Indeed, I've many hours improving it."

"How wonderful, which is your favorite book?"

"That is an impossible answer," he said, sounding as if he smiled. I laughed at this, pulling another book from the shelf.

"I suppose it is," I smiled at him, "although judging by what I've seen, you are partial to a more thoughtful selection, rather than the adventure books that are so common now."

"Don't worry, I have a fair amount of those as well," the man said.

"As well as fairy tales I've been told," I said with a wink.

"Those too," he said with a confused chuckle. Matthew, who I forgot was behind me, laughed out loud. I looked back him with a smile, moving so that he could stand with us.

"Oh, are you supposed to be the son of the man who stayed with us?" the faceless man asked.

"… You specifically asked for a son?" I asked after a pause

"Yes, I thought it would be very odd to invite a daughter to come and be a guest," the faceless man said, with slight confusion. I pulled a face of confusion, understanding and then disturbance, within five seconds. This caused the faceless man to cough back a laugh and Matthew to show his familiar smirk.

"I do believe there has been a massive miscommunication," I finally said, "my father thought you were stealing the child he first saw, because he tried to pick a rose." The faceless man leaned forward a little, tilting his head slightly. If I saw his face, I imagined his eyebrows rose, with the eyes wide underneath.

"That," he said with a confused chuckle, "is the information you understood when you came here?"

"Yes," I smiled, with an eyebrow cocked, "I was the first one Father saw,"

"I didn't think he would take the whole thing seriously," he said, before looking at Matthew, "why didn't you clear that all up?"

"I tried," he said, "They claimed I was a thief, one thing led to another, two of them planned to kill me, one was going to make me disappear. It happened very fast,"

"My goodness," the faceless man said, "I don't know… let me explain. We offered your father shelter, he so nice, easy to talk to, very unbiased, all round good character. He mentioned he had six children, three of them being sons. He spoke very highly of all of you. One boy is very much into books and learning, the other two being adventurers. Coincidently, I enjoy those same things. With the father being so kind, I assumed the sons were as well—"

"They are," I smiled

"Except when they plan to kill you," Matthew grunted

"This is incredibly awkward, so I offered for one of them to be a guest here. To make it fair, I figured the first he saw would come. Well, this makes sense why he said he was so tired after the conversation. You are welcome to return home any time you wish, would you like to take a carriage? You may go now,"

"Or," Matthew said looking away from the faceless man, "you may stay as long as you wish."

"That too," the faceless man said, "but say the word and you may leave."

They both looked directly at me, Matthews grey eyes wide, with a kind of plea. The faceless man, I could not even imagine his face.

"What's your name?" I asked looking directly at the faceless man.

"Jacob," he said

"Well, Jacob, I would have left," I said with a slight smile, "but your library is just too wonderful for me to have left quite yet."

I felt relief from-surprisingly-both men.


End file.
